


Guilty Pleasures

by AinhoaGCH



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaGCH/pseuds/AinhoaGCH
Summary: Hillary comes back from a walk, and she finds a bowl of chocolate and strawberries and her husband. Let's see who tastes better.





	

Hillary had just come from her daily walk. She opened the door of her room in the resort, left her coat on one of the chairs and walked to her bedroom. The lights were on, petals were all over the floor, a big bowl of strawberries and chocolate were on the bed, and Bill was sitting on the bed, without shirt.  
-Bill? – She felt her cheeks getting redder, and how the temperature of her body was going higher and higher.  
-Well, since we are here, just the two of us, and we are going to spend New Year’s Eve here I thought that maybe we could have a little fun.  
He stood up and walked to her. She smiled as he placed his arms around her waist. He brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately, when he felt her biting his lower lip we opened his mouth so her tongue could explore his mouth. His hands moved to her shirt and started unbuttoning it, slowly. Suddenly she broke the kiss.  
-Hey, you are going too fast.  
-No I’m not.  
-Yes you are.  
She walked away from him and to the bed. She looked at the bowl of chocolate and took a tiny bit with her finger, turned around to look at Bill and took her finger into her mouth. She knew she was teasing him, a lot, just by doing that.  
-Good chocolate. Did you buy it?  
-No. Besides, that’s not the important thing.  
He walked to her and tried to take her in his arms, but she escaped jumping to the other side of the bed, and run to him afterwards. She took hold of his trousers and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. She threw them to the other side of the room and smiled at the image.  
-That’s not fair, you are wearing by far too much clothes.  
Hillary laughed and walked to the door to find to members of the Secret Service standing there, next to the door.  
-Roberts, could you give me your handcuffs?  
He looked at her with a weird look but gave them to her, after that she closed the door, locked it and walked back to the bedroom. Bill was right where she had left him.  
-What do you have there Hill?  
-Oh, you will see.  
She walked slowly to him, jump to the bed and placed herself on top of Bill. She kissed him lightly on the cheeks, the she moved to his forehead, then to his jaw as she moved her hands to his arms. Suddenly she stopped kissing him, brought his arms over his head and handcuffed him to the bed. Bill looked at his hands and then to his wife, smiling.  
-Hill?  
-Oh Billy boy, Madam President wants to have some fun with her First Dude.  
She got out of bed and looked at Bill. She wanted to tease him, and she knew just the thing. A few of her buttons were already undone, so she started undoing the rest. When she finished she took it off, threw it and went for her pants. She unzipped them and took them off after she had taken her shoes off. When she was just in her underwear she jumped back into the bed and on top of Bill. She kissed him again on the lips and kept going down his neck. She sucked a tiny bit in his neck to what he moaned; it sure was going to leave a mark in the morning. She kissed him chest and kept going down his tummy. Right then she remembered the chocolate.  
She sat upright and went to pick the bowl. Bill looked at her with a wicked grin on his face.  
-Well my First Dude, this is my first thing in my list of things to do when I’m in the Office.  
-Really?  
-Yeah. – She placed a finger in the bowl. – Right next to “Deal or whatever with Putin”.  
She placed the finger covered in chocolate in his tummy. She moved down a bit and licked it. She felt his “friend” getting harder and could hear his moans. She had a little bit of chocolate in her finger, so she placed it in his mouth for him to suck. She moved to the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down; getting his erection free, which stood proudly right in front of her.  
-Well, well, well. I see that someone is really happy to see me.  
She run her hands through his legs and up to his erection.  
-Hill, I know you don’t like doing that. Take the handcuffs off and I treat you like a real Madam President.  
She looked at him for a few seconds before she accepted and took them off. Bill looked at his wrists before he turned around and placed himself on top of her.  
-Now, who’s wearing too much clothes?  
He moved his hands to her bra, and took it off, letting her big full breasts free. He looked at them hungrily, but went for her mouth. She opened her mouth and placed her arms around his neck. He moved his head to her ear, making her moan loudly, he then kissed her jaw, slowly and sweetly before he jumped to her neck. He kissed it and sucked her pulse point, what made her moan even louder. He then took the bowl of chocolate and placed a bit on both her breasts, and then went for the strawberries. He took one, moved it all over her left breast, covering it in chocolate, and then bit it.  
-Delicious.  
He took the strawberry to her mouth. She bit it. Bill left the strawberry in the bowl and licked her breast clean. When he got to her nipple he bit it lightly, causing her to cry out. He jumped to the other breast; licking it and sucking it, making her moan and cry out. When he felt that both where pretty clean he moved down her tummy. Her flesh was blushed and her breasts were slightly red. When he got to her panties he sat upright to look at her.  
-Don’t stop now!  
-I like seeing how red you get.  
-I may not be president, but I can still kick your ass as if I were if you don’t keep going.  
He smiled at her aggressiveness and took her panties off, leaving her naked for his eyes only. He moved to her feet and massaged them. She moaned and sighed with pleasure. He kissed them and kissed his way up to her treasure. He kissed her inner thighs making her whimper. He stopped for a few seconds, and when she was about to complain he started licking her. He licked and sucked making her whimper, moan and cry out. She tried to move away, but he placed one hand on her hip, stopping her. He bit her clit making her scream, but he hadn’t finished yet. He inserted a finger and started moving in and out.  
She was going to die from the pleasure. After a few minutes he inserted a second finger. She was sweating and screaming, but he hadn’t finished. He started moving faster until he felt her walls clenching around his fingers and licking her.  
-Holy fuck Bill.  
-I’m not done yet Madam President.  
He kissed her deeply. He took her legs and placed them on his shoulders, cherishing them until he entered her slowly. She cried out and grabbed the sheets. He moved out very slowly and entered her again.  
-Fuck Bill!  
He smiled and started moving faster and going deeper until he couldn’t go any faster. Hillary wasn’t holding anything back, she was moaning and screaming his name and she was going higher than she had ever done before. Even the Secret Service had had to cut that corridor because of the screams. He kept thrusting as fast as he could and as hard as he could until she screamed his name and her walls clenched around him. He thrusted one more time and he found his release.  
He let her legs go and laid next to her in the bed, knocking down the bowl of strawberries. When they caught their breaths it was Hillary who spoke first.  
-Holy fuck Bill, that was intense.  
-I know. But the chocolate…  
-What about it?  
-I prefer how you taste over the chocolate.  
-Well, then, - She picked the bowl up, which was in the nightstand – I think I will have it dear.  
-I’ grateful you are not president.  
-And why is that?  
-Because now I can please my wife whenever I want. HBT honey.  
-Hillary Bill Time.  
She laughed as he took the bowl from her hands, ready for another round.


End file.
